The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Tea consumption in the United States is increasing as the public discovers the health benefits of tea drinking. The public is also discovering a diverse assortment of teas, each with a unique flavor and aroma. The diversity of teas gives rise to diverse requirements for steeping time and temperature to extract the teas' unique flavors and aromas.
Steeping times and temperatures to extract optimal flavor from each of five principle tea types, of which each includes many varieties, are different. Additionally, tea packaged and brewed in portion-size bags or tea bags, which can be constructed of paper, silk, nylon, and/or other materials, extracts at a different rate than tea steeped as loose leaves. Current methods require that a tea preparer be aware that differences in steeping requirements exist, remember the optimal times and temperatures for each tea type, and use thermometers and/or heating devices to achieve and maintain the proper times and temperatures to produce the best tasting cup of tea. The important parameters of time and temperature may be left to chance and leave the tea drinker with a taste experience that fails to meet his expectations. Known methods and devices to help the tea drinker solve the problem of steeping a particular tea at the appropriate temperature for the appropriate amount of time include published tables in books or articles, instructions printed on the tea package by a tea provisioner, trial and error, and tribal knowledge.